


Satisfaction in Three

by Cupped_Socks



Series: Pheromone Spell [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A/B/O, ABO dynamics, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Thomas, Alpha sex toys, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bubble Bath, Candle (sex position), Doggy Style, First time being knotted by an Alpha, Gay Sex, Gingers are beautiful, Hair Brushing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Long-Term Relationship(s), Long-hair Aiden, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Omega Aiden, Omega Milo, Omega Verse, Omega/Alpha/Omega, Omega/Omega, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Male Character - Freeform, Penis sleeve, Pregnancy Scare, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Small Penis, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Third-wheel Alpha, Third-wheel Thomas, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome - O/A/O, long-haired Milo, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupped_Socks/pseuds/Cupped_Socks
Summary: It's well-known by their family members and friends that Milo and Aiden have been inseparable since kindergarden. And though they themselves ignore the peculiarity of the bond that unites them, they were clear in their intentions towards one another. They were going to be together until death took them. Surely enough, Milo and Aiden have grown into beautiful young men and, as every bird must one day leave the nest, set off to college.Together, of course.It's not until a handful of months, however, that they begin to notice a strange change in their cycles. After moving in together, their heat cycles have begun synching up, complicating things for the both of them who, as Omegas, don't have the proper qualities to sate their needs. After struggling on their own, they eventually seek the help of a good friend. Thomas, an unmated Alpha, is called by the Omegas to help them through their next and upcoming heat. As a good friend would have it, he accepts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably start off with a sort of warning. I included "Squirting" in the tags with the idea that some men can, like some women, squirt. I tried looking around and, sadly, couldn't find much substance on the matter for me to go off of, so... I went with whatever I wanted to go with. You'll see it referred to as "pissing" in the fic, I know. I wanted to write with the character's perspective in mind. They think it's pee. But it's not pee. I promise, I swear.
> 
> Also! Milo and Aiden are secondary characters in my Pheromone Spell roleplay. Milo is Zach and Morgan's first son, and Aiden is Milo's mate.

Despite their long-lasting relationship, Aiden and Milo’s heat cycle hadn’t begun synching until they were off to college. While they had certainly felt closer since then, they also struggled to meet each others’ needs. Moments they had previously spent taking care of the other were now complicated and uncomfortable. It displeased the two Omegas to even consider bringing in a third party to help them through their heat, but…

They called upon a friend, a good friend. Thomas was, as far as either of them were concerned, an outstanding Alpha with a progressive point of view concerning Omegas. While Thomas did have an impressive stature, he wasn’t as bulky as most Alphas were which made him approachable. He looked plain to say the least, brown eyes, brown hair, straight features. He looked like an Alpha should. He was always smiling, though, grinning from ear to ear as though he knew a naughty secret he’d been instructed not to repeat. He was funny, but a bit dumb around the edges, making him an endearing personality to be around.

Milo and Aiden after joked that they would one day ask him for a sperm sample. No one would have entertained the idea that Thomas would ever be invited into the Omega couple’s room to sit naked on  _ their _ bed while they got ready to be mated.

“I-I don’t… Milo! Hnng!”

After pulling the short straw, it was decided that Aiden would be the first to try on an Alpha’s cock, and while their friend had been more than patient with them, Thomas’s cock was hard and flushed. The Alpha was more than ready to knot the both of them. He sat on the edge of the bed with the redhead spraddling over him, his backside presented like a delicious treat. Milo supported his mate while their Alpha friend worked on loosening him.

“Look at me…” Milo offered Aiden a bare chest to lean on. The blond could feel his mate’s nails digging into his hips while their friend slowly started to move his fingers. Milo glanced to the Alpha in a sort of silent agreement to carry on. Milo ran fingers against the redhead’s scalp before entangling them into the locks to lift his mate’s face. “Open your eyes, Aiden.”

Aiden’s eyes fluttered, and his hips jerked with his need. He whined against his mate’s skin, “Milo…”

“Shh… It’s just like when we do it,” the blond hushed Aiden whimpers. Milo untangled one of his hands from the redhead’s locks to caress his cheek.

“Milo… hnng…” Aiden sucked in a breath. His body tensed when another of the Alpha’s digits forced its way into him. A shiver ran down Aiden’s back, and his hair stood on their ends. He could 

feel the fingers, thicker than Milo’s, stretching him open little by little.

“You’re doing good, Aiden,” Thomas praised the redhead softly.

“Is it good, Aiden? Better than when I do it?” Milo teased his mate.

“I’m sorry…” the Omega’s words trembled, biting down another gasp. Aiden felt his mate’s eyes on him, piercing and heated, as though he was angry. Aiden couldn’t help his voice when Thomas rubbed him inside, “Ahh… It’s too much, Milo… I-I’m gonna cu—hnng!”

Without warning either Omegas—without asking for permission—Thomas had leaned forward to lick some of the slick that gushed out of Aiden’s ass. He slowly replaced his fingers with his tongue, pulling sweet mewls from the Omega, almost as sweet as the slick that poured out of him. Thomas snuck a hand between Aiden’s legs, gently cupping the small cock that dangled pathetically. The Alpha could feel the member hardening, but he doubt it would get any bigger. No wonder these Omegas had sought him out…

“Ah! Milo!” Aiden’s grip on his mate faltered and, if Milo hadn’t been there to support him, he wasn’t sure if he could keep himself from collapsing.

While Thomas’s eyes weren’t closed, he certainly seemed to be far more focused on his mate’s pleasure than he was on Milo’s instructions. Milo reached a hand over Aiden. He yanked the Alpha up by the hair, trapping Aiden between the two of them so that Milo may steal himself a kiss from their friend. He was aggressive, much more than he’d ever been with Aiden. Milo could taste the familiar sweetness—a flavour no Alpha should ever have the privilege of tasting—of the redhead’s on the Alpha’s tongue.

“Nng… Milo…” the redheaded Omega pressed his rump to the Alpha’s leg, finding comfort in the pressure, and nuzzled into his mate’s neck. The Omega was sweet in his affections, leaving gentle kisses and soft nips along Milo’s jawline. He was even a little persistent, “Me too…”

“If this is what your tongue can do, I think you’re better off using your fingers,” Milo’s words were coy, but the message was clear. he didn’t want this Alpha’s mouth anywhere near his mate.

“Milo!” Aiden offered his mate little time to react, stealing his mate’s lips at his turn. The redhead didn’t bother gently leading his lover to deepened the kiss. No, he was hungry, needy, horny. He savoured the taste of his mate, suckling on his tongue and nipping at his lips. Aiden swallowed whatever sound Thomas pulled from him until the Alpha pulled him back down.

“It feels like you two could almost forget about me completely,” Thomas admitted. Thomas knew he would never have a chance to stand between either Omegas. He held Aiden’s hips tightly, leading the Omega’s rump up and down his cock. Each new glob of slick that spilled from the Omega coated Thomas’s cock. “I’ll put it in, Aiden, but you’ll have to move,” Thomas warned, “Are you okay with that?”

“Aiden…” Milo gently touched his mate’s face. “Are you ready?”

But the Omega didn’t need to be prepared any further, the itch the welled from inside him needy and heated. Aiden held onto Milo’s arms, the redhead relying on his mate to support him as he lifted his hips and, with the Alpha’s guidance, he lowered himself over the pulsating cock. It pierced him, spreading his ass wider than Milo ever had. “Milo…” he felt a tear escape from the corner of his eye, his breath coming in heavy and strained.

“You’re doing good, Aiden,” the blond pulled his mate’s face into his chest, gently stroking his hair to comfort him. The Omega whispered softly, “Does it feel good?”

“Yes…” Aiden sobbed sweetly.

Thomas’s hands felt big and warm over the Omega’s smaller frame. He pulled the Omega down the length of his cock slowly. When he felt Aiden tighten, or when the redhead gasped, he waited for the Omega to ease in his grip. His patience didn’t reflect in the Omega couple, though. “You’re so tight, Aiden… are you sure you’ve both—”

“Of course we have!” Milo puffed his chest, “Aiden’s ass is simply as amazing as they come.”

“Figures,” the Alpha scoffed lightly. Thomas didn’t feel hurt or offended, an amused grin pulling at the corners of his lips. Wasn’t it normal for mates to want nothing but each other? More importantly, wasn’t Aiden the star of the show here? “Don’t hurt yourself, Aiden…”

“Hnng… Milo…” Aiden’s voice felt strained, his throat dry.

“Aiden…” Milo repeated his mate’s name in the most comforting of tones.

“I-It’s too… big…” the Omega’s breath was hot against Milo’s lower stomach. “It’s… hnng… too much…”

“It’s not too much, Aiden,” Thomas reassured the redhead, “I’m already all the way inside you.” The Alpha ran light fingers along the redheaded Omega’s thigh while the other gently wrapped around his member. He was pleased to find it hadn’t lost its ardour, even finding the tip slick with the Omega’s pre. Thomas gave the Omega a few pumps to reward his patience, and earn himself a rather unaltered moan.

“I’m going to—anh! Cum!” the redhead squealed and bit his lower lip. While Aiden’s thighs still felt far too uneasy for him to start moving, the thickness of the rod inside him, as well as the slow pump of his small cock encouraged him to rock his hips awkwardly. The impressive size of the cock inside him stretched to his deepest parts, spreading him a little bit painfully if he was honest. When he moved his hips, though, the Alpha’s cock pressed against something nice, be it his prostate or his womb, and it sent sparks of blinding pleasure. “Aah! M-Milo! Hnng… anh!”

“Do you wanna cum, Aiden?” the blond asked, his smile fond despite these conflicting feelings that welled within his heart. Milo watched his lover cum at the hands of another man, yet he had already soaked through the slick pad in his briefs. Thomas had something Milo would never have, and it made Aiden keen with such need. Milo shuddered every time.

“I wanna cum! I wanna cum!” the Omega cried out, like a cheer.

“Do you want to cum, Milo?” Thomas returned the question.

“Wha!?”

“Do you smell this, Aiden? The smell of your heat…” Thomas lulled into the Omega’s ears. He pulled the smaller male back, Aiden’s back pressed against his chest, and reached for Milo’s waistband, “And the smell of Milo’s heat.” While the Omega didn’t seem to put up much of a fight when the head of his cock was revealed, he didn’t seem particularly pleased with it either.

“I didn’t ask for commentary,” the blond grumbled.

“I wonder what turns him on the most,” the Alpha teased, “Watching his mate get fucked in front of him, or knowing that it’s gonna be his turn soon?”

“Tom—!” Milo had been picked, but he stumbled on his words when Aiden yanked his pants to the ground. The air felt particularly cold against his rear. A trickle of slick trailed down his leg when Aiden kissed the head of his cock. Milo brushed a stray lock of red hair out of the Omega’s face and gave him a perplexed look, “What’re you doing, Aiden?”

“Hm? You’re hard,” the redhead noted, “Is that because of me?”

“Of course, it is…”

The redheaded Omega gave his mate a devious grin. He was gentle when he stroked Milo’s length, “You like watching me cum?”

“I do…” the blond Omega muttered almost shyly. “You make the most amazing of faces when you cum, and the way you say my name…”

The confession left both Thomas and Aiden a bit taken off guard. The blond’s cheeks heated in colour, almost like they were trying to compete with the red of Aiden’s locks. Needless to say, the Omega was more than pleased to hear his mate speak so fondly of him, “I like to imagine that it’s your cock that I’m riding right now…”

“Thanks,” Thomas leaned back on his hands with a pout.

“You have a great cock, Tom,” Aiden complimented his friend sweetly. His chin was quickly tilted back to the blond, though.

“What about my cock?” Milo asked with a pout of his own.

“It’s the best, my favourite,” the redhead praised his mate’s member. Aiden’s lips trailed the length of it down and then back up to the head. He fondled the Omega’s sack in the palm of his hand, the balls feeling particularly full of their heat and arousal. Before swallowing the blond’s cock, Aiden was sure to claim, “I want you to knot me, Milo!”

“But I don’t have a— ooh god!” Milo’s head fell back as Aiden took the entirety of his cock into his mouth. The redhead moved his tongue in rhythm with his hips. Milo felt every vibration of every moan trapped in the Omega’s throat every time he brought his hips back down against the Alpha’s cock. “Aah… It feels so good inside your mouth,” the blond cried out.

“This is cute and all, but…” While neither Omegas had forgotten about their friend, he sure as hell didn’t feel all too included, “I’m here, too!” He reached for Aiden’s shoulder, pulled him down, and bucked his hips. Thomas thrust his cock into the Omega’s tight hole over and over again. “Are you about to come, Aiden? You’re getting tighter.”

“M-Milo!” Aiden relinquished the Omega’s cock with a pop. Even as he spilled himself, the pitiful strands of cum pouring out of the tip of his cock, Thomas wouldn’t stop. He dug his fingers into his mate’s thighs, the redhead desperate for a moment of respite. “Hnng! Ngah!” Aiden kept moving, the searing pleasure that burned at the back of his head begging for more, begging to be bred. Each time the pressure inside filled him, a thick glob of semen was leaked from his tip. What didn’t trickle down to his sack was flown between the Omegas, his tiny prick bouncing freely with the increasing strength of Thomas’s hips.

Milo lifted his mate’s face, the blond gently cupping the Omega’s chin. Aiden honestly looked his best when his climax wrecked him when he struggled to keep his eyes open and instinctively went to tuck his chin in. Milo knew that the second Thomas stopped, his mate would most likely curl on himself. “That’s the face…” the blond murmured. He could see the ripples of his mate’s climax —the waves of shivers that erupted in tempo with the sounds of skin meeting skin— spreading across the Aiden’s skin.

Thomas must’ve noticed Aiden’s newfound hesitancy, “Did he cum?”

“Yeah,” the blond answered for his mate, “My Omega’s being so good right now…” Milo was gentle, but forceful when he moved Aiden and knelt, forcing Aiden to let go of his legs and opting to rework the Omega’s grip around his shoulders. Aiden’s whimpers became needy, almost strident in his ears. He struggled to move against his lover’s hold. Milo kissed the redhead’s collarbone, nipping, and sucking at the lightly freckled skin.

“Ngah! M-Milo!” the redhead arched his back when a light and delicate touch wrapped around his sensitive member. Milo gently tugged at his dick, coaxing him to spill himself over his mate’s hand.

“You should knot him soon, Tom,” the blond instructed between two love bites.

“Then you’ll have to… hold him…” Thomas was skillful when he switched his weight and his grasp over the Omega on top of him. The bulge at the base of his cock had long since swelled, the Alpha more than ready to fill Aiden with his first taste of an Alpha’s knot. They were lucky he was so willing to be patient with them both. And now still, when he warned Aiden of what was to come, “I’m gonna do it… in one go, Aiden… Don’t hold your breath.”

“No-ooh! Nnah!” Aiden’s hips trembled with the intensity of the Alpha’s thrusts. His thighs reflexively tightened as he instinctively tried to lift himself out of reach, only to be pulled back down. “Gah! Milo—hnng!” His hole felt stretched, too stretched, and the bulge that teased his sphincter threatened to spread him even further. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t prepared to be filled like this. But he wanted it even more. And when Milo’s hand tightened around his cock, his slender fingers pumping him vigorously like he’d been purposely kept on the verge of an orgasm. An orgasm he had exceedingly enjoyed already. The savagery of the combination—his ass and his cock mercilessly pumped in tandem—had him screaming French slurs that even Milo had never heard, “T-Ta main! Hmm! Milo! Putain de—Anh!! Ta main!!”

As promised, Thomas filled Aiden in one swift thrust of his hip, forcing his swollen knot past the Omega’s tight ring. Aiden’s thighs shook violently, and his abs tightened. The Alpha cursed at the supposed tightness he felt inside his mate. “What a good Omega…” Milo praised his mate sweetly when the other trapped him in a firm embrace. One more torturous pump of the Omega’s small cock, though, and Milo found himself showered in a translucent liquid before Aiden fell limp.

“H-Hey!” Just as Milo had caught his mate, Thomas was quick to snake an arm to support the Omega’s chest.

“Are you okay, Aiden?” the blond asked, wiping his drenched hand on the comforter between the Alpha’s legs. “Are you hurt?”

“No…” the redheaded Omega mumbled into the crook of Milo’s neck. While he had felt an intense discomfort when Thomas first knotted him, it had quickly subsided. The bulge he felt in his stomach now felt so warm, so amazing. To feel this full, so tightly fitted that Thomas couldn’t pull out, felt incredible. For a brief moment, Aiden could see the appeal in picking an Alpha for a mate —if only his soul hadn’t belonged to the Omega in his arms since the very beginning. He hid his embarrassment, “I think… I think I… peed…”

“You what?” The blond struggled against the Omega’s grip, somewhat astounded to realize that this liquid that Aiden had ejaculated could be anything other than… semen.

Thomas laughed softly when he noticed the colour reach the redhead’s ears, “Did it feel so good you squirted?”


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas pressed his hand against the redheaded Omega’s back, massaging soft circles into his flesh. Aiden’s ass still quivered around his cock. Probably because of the embarrassment, he reasoned. And the marvel that twinkled in Milo’s eyes made his heart pinch. Neither of these Omegas had ever been truly satiated.

“Is that… normal?” Milo asked, running a cautious finger over his mate’s softening erection.

“Mm!” the redhead twitch, the head of his small cock raw and sensitive.

“Sometimes…” How precious was it to be the one to introduce them to an Alpha’s knot.  _ How terrifying. _ While he hadn’t witnessed Omegas pissing themselves often after being knotted, it wasn’t that uncommon either. The Alpha liked to think of it as some sort of reward for when he did a good job, for when he provided. He still had to ease Aiden’s body to free himself, “Does it hurt?”

“N-No…” Aiden muttered.

“Did it feel good?” Milo pried the Omega from his neck and searched his mate’s heavy-lidded gaze. “It really doesn’t hurt any?”

“No…”

“What about the knot? Does that hurt?”

“Milo…” the redhead breathed, exhausted and exasperated by the incessant questions. Thomas was playing around his hole, prying at the place where they were both connected. It didn’t hurt, or feel particularly pleasurable.

Thomas used his thumb to spread him, gently maneuvering his cock free without hurting the Omega. He rocked his hips slowly, allowing for the seal to naturally soften. He reassured the Omega in a warm tone, “Keep breathing, Aiden…”

“Does it—!”

The redhead interrupted his lover with a kiss. “Stop asking,” the words were breathy, rushed, spoken against the blond’s lips. It was sweet, Milo’s lips rich and full, and the lingering sweetness of his slick mixed with the salt of his sweat on the blond’s tongue. Milo’s lips were gratifying, like the ones they’d shared after an orgasm had rocked the both of them, the kind of slow and deep kiss that only soulmates could share. Where Milo’s hand at Aiden’s chest, the redheaded Omega’s hands felt their way into the blond’s locks. It was satisfying, to ease the blond Omega’s troubles with nothing but a mere kiss, to have him silenced so quickly. Aiden was proud of the power he held over his mate.

“You’re so good, Aiden,” Thomas sucked a breath between clenched teeth as the Omega’s ass slowly released him. He waited on Aiden to move, leaving the Omega to decide when he would be comfortable. He left the couple to their reverie as it seemed to help the Omega on top of him break the seal on his cock. As if Aiden wanted nothing more than to rest in his mate’s arms.

He probably did.

The Omega hadn’t taken to noticing when the other male was finally able to remove himself, the transition smooth and expertly performed. Save for this empty feeling in his guts, such a strange and unfamiliar feeling. “Milo…” Aiden managed between two kisses. He hadn’t felt the Alpha slip from underneath him until Thomas pushed himself off from the bed.

“Where are you going?” the Omegas’ kiss was broken when the blond turned to Thomas.

“I’m soaked…” the Alpha pointed out, “And you’re soaked too!” Indeed, Thomas’s legs were coated in a thick layer of slick. The Omega had been generous with the amount that gushed from him. Thomas didn’t mind, nor would any sound-minded Alpha. “I’ll get us a towel…”

The couple watched as their friend turned his back to them, the two of them undoubtedly studying the way the Alpha’s buttocks jiggled with each step. When they were safely out of reach, or more like when Milo couldn’t wait any longer. The blond pounced his mate, forcing Aiden onto his back as he climbed over him. Thanks to their previous exercise, Aiden’s thighs had become weak, and Milo had easily overtaken him.

“I didn’t know you could squirt like that,” the blond teased.

“Me neither—” the redhead’s lips were once again stolen with a hungry kiss he could easily settle into once he’d moved the blond’s locks out of his face. It was easy to give in to his mate, especially when Milo moaned in such a needy fashion. Milo’s hands rushed their search over the redhead's neck, down to his stomach. Milo was intuitive, squeezing every place that made the redheaded Omega twitch with a firm hand and roughening his grip whenever Aiden arched his back. Aiden was beautiful when he found himself between Milo’s fingers, when the blond lifted his legs and opened them so that Milo could see his small cock, drenched and soiled, while he dragged his teeth and left marks on the inside of Aiden’s thighs, or when Milo squeezed the fat of his legs and his cheeks.

“I wanna see it again,” Milo smiled a toothy grin. His mate’s sack was so soft against the underside of his cock, Aiden’s mess coating almost the entirety of his nethers. “I’m gonna make you squirt again…”

“I don’t think—ooh!” Aiden’s words were cut short when the blond took hold of his dirty, little cock. Slender fingers dug into the comforter as the redheaded Omega tilted his head back. If he’d gone entirely limp already, the insistence of his mate sure wouldn’t let it be so. “Ahh! Hiiih!” the redhead squirmed in his mate’s hand. Milo wouldn’t let him close his legs, and regardless of how he twisted his hips, the blond always pinned him back. The waves surged through him, intense and hot, in an awkward dance against Milo. It took Aiden a minute to manage to catch a glimpse of his mate, to notice just how debauched Milo looked. The blond ground his cock against his, slender finger wrapped around both of their lengths. Milo looked absolutely shameless. That same lack of shame Aiden felt when his mate touched him translated over Milo’s features, his usually tamed hair now dishevelled, the even milky colour of his skin flustered with his heat, the way his jaw hung ajar and his brows pinched when an orgasm threatened to take him over…

Didn’t Milo deserve to release some of the pressure that pooled in the pit of his stomach?

Even as the redhead’s bodily fluids trickled down Milo’s chest, the Omega didn’t look the slightest bit abashed. In fact, Milo hadn’t seemed this turned on in a while. Milo moved his hand over the both of them, jerking sweet whimpers from the blond. His torso loomed over the redheaded Omega, the majority of his weight now graciously leaned against Aiden’s legs. He could tell, as Milo struggled and fiercely rubbed both of their cocks, his orgasm was near. Near, yet still so far. Aiden’s mate was peculiar in how much he was willing to work for his gratification.

Aiden wrapped his legs around his mate, trapping him close. While the other was distracted, Aiden pried Milo’s hand from their erections and replaced it with theirs. He was gentle in his expressions when the blond frowned, disappointed and frustrated. “I’ll do it for you, Milo,” the Omega purred in his mate’s ear. He dropped his own cock, instead choosing to focus on the blond’s —and to give himself a break. Aiden varied the pressure he applied, tighter around the base and softer around the head, as he moved his hand. Milo’s hips moved unnaturally against Aiden’s legs, the Omega searching to settle a rhythm that suited him whereas Aiden specifically sought to limit the other. Aiden whispered softly when Milo attempted to handle his own rod, “Let me do it, Milo… Let me touch you.”

“Hurry, Aiden!” the blond pressed urgently. His cock pulsated with a hell-bent desire making every touch near painful. He’d brought himself so close and yet… Aiden teased him. Milo was keen to praise his mate whenever the redhead pumped him well and hard, “Nng, f-feels good…” However, the second he opened his mouth to let out be it a mere breath of hunger, Aiden’s touch became ghostlike and fleeting. “Aiden!”

The Omega gave a soft snicker at the sight of Milo’s frustration, “What is it?”

“Do it…” Milo growled under his breath.

“Do what?” Aiden searched his lover’s face for a hint of frustration in the Omega’s eyes.

“T-Touch me properly!” the Omega implored, his usual aggressiveness quickly subsided to meet his mate’s expectation, “Please…” He was duly rewarded, Aiden’s hand stroking his cock with particular vigour. Milo pressed his forehead to Aiden’s chest, the low of his mate’s body temperature soothing to the heated Omega, as the redhead slowly worked his cock. The blond sucked in a deprived breath when his mate reached for his balls, massaging the swollen organ. He took a few careful, sobbing breaths through his nose, “Y-Your hand, Aiden… It’s gonna make me… cum.”

“For me?” Aiden’s voice was sweet as he nuzzled the blond’s ear.

The redheaded Omega’s hand tightened around him, jerking at his length and rubbing at his tip. Milo’s lips found one of the redhead’s teats and sucked on it. He ran his tongue over the salted flesh, Aiden’s nipple hard and bulging, before nipping at the area. His affections were sloppy with way more saliva dripping from his tongue than he cared for when Aiden stroked the tip of his cock. “Ahn! A-Aiden!” the warning was brief but clear to his mate. The speed at which Milo’s cock was pumped increased to match a pace that would’ve suited the Omegas had they been in a rush. He was stiff in Aiden’s embrace, even if the redhead felt warm and soothing around him. He felt safe when their skin touched. Toppling over the redhead and monopolizing him, his attention, he could climax like this. “I’m… hnng! I’m coming!” Milo warned mere seconds before erupting in his mate’s, shaking as his body worked through the sparks of white heat that washed over him.

“You came, Milo…” the redheaded Omega mused softly. He caught his mate as Milo went limp, the blond nuzzling into the other male’s chest, his mess safely nestled just about their crotch. Aiden tangled gentled fingers into the blond’s locks, petting the Omega in a lull with a purr of contentment. He placed a soft peck over the Omega’s head, “You came all over my hand.”

“Now you’re just as nasty as I am,” the blond commented, his voice barely a raspy breath.

Thomas’s voice beamed from behind them, “So, Milo knows how to beg?”

The mattress sunk around Aiden’s waist when he felt the warmth that matched the voice pressed against his spine. The soft grazing of the Alpha’s teeth, uncomfortable against the thin layer of skin, made him twitch. Thomas grasped at the blond’s hips and worked his flesh. “N-Not yet,” Milo grabbed the Alpha’s wrists.

“Don’t worry,” Thomas’s lips smiled against Milo’s back, “I’m gonna make sure you cry real nice…”

Milo growled under his breath, ‘real nice’ my ass… The Alpha’s hand searched Milo’s side for a grip that wouldn’t have the blond twitching away from him. Taunting fingers tickled the smaller male’s side softly, prompting him to flatten his chest against his mate’s. The Omega nuzzled into the crook of Aiden’s neck, his sight blocked by the flaming red of Aiden’s hair. The other Omega’s scent was overwhelmingly strong, the smell of pollen as attractive to Milo’s palate as it was to a harvest mouse.

The blond couldn’t wait, he never could, to unleash an onslaught of teasing bites over Aiden’s neck. The redhead shuddered when his mate’s teeth grazed the skin hard, over his bonding gland. He stifled a gasp, his body undulating against the other Omega, the cum between them sticking to both their stomach. And again when Milo’s hand reached between Aiden’s head and the mattress, fingers entangled in the redhead’s lock with a vice-like grip, the blond biting down on him near-intent to finally do it, to finally bond him, after all these years. But he never did. Instead, Aiden was racked with lust and an ever-growing thirst. Milo preferred to watch his eyes roll and feel his body contort with instinct and expectation.

“Milo…” the redheaded Omega managed to whine when his eyes fluttered open again. His heart tweaked when his eyes met Thomas’s auburn pools rather than the other Omega’s blue hues he was so used to. The Alpha looked quizzical, his brows furrowed but his stare interested, as shown by the grin that pulled the corners of his mouth.

Thomas moved his hand down over the Omega’s back, pressing his thumbs along his spine before kneading the blond’s rump. He looked Aiden over with a question in his eyes, a question the redhead didn’t hesitate to answer. The redheaded Omega’s eyes were as bright a green as they were tired-looking, but he was decisive and prepared. Thomas waited for the Omega to wrap his arms around his mate’s shoulders, the blond tightly fitted between Aiden’s leg in a koala hug. The Alpha took advantage of the blond’s inattention; he slid a hand to the back of the Omega’s neck to keep the male from jerking when he forced two thick fingers in his ass.

As Aiden and Thomas had expected, the Omega was less than quiet. He released a yelped that morphed into a whine as the Alpha’s fingers dig deeper into him. The pressure around his neck, the tightness of his lover’s embrace, as well as Aiden’s scent subdued the blond to some extent. Milo insides were as piping hot as a neglected Omega could be, but Thomas still had to exert quite a bit of force to hold him down. Milo often proved to be uncannily strong.

“You’re leaking so much, Milo! I can feel it spilling on my stomach,” the redhead pressed his cheek to his mate’s to hurriedly whisper the praise in his ears.

“He likes the sound of your voice,” Thomas cooed, “He squeezed my fingers just now.”

The blond didn’t respond. Milo did like the sound of Aiden’s voice, the way he unconsciously purred when he spoke softly, and the brief tingles of the redhead’s breath on Milo’s skin. He liked Aiden’s voice. He liked how Aiden clung to him to keep him close and warm, to share the dampness of their sweat. He liked how Aiden’s nipples felt perky and stubborn against his skin, as well as the building pressure he felt whenever his own nipples struggled under the crush of their flesh. The way Aiden’s scent drowned everything else, the sheets already soaked with them from previous nights where the two were alone and desperate, and his own tangled with Aiden’s in a mix that was as familiar as it was a fond reminder of their home, their love.

Despite the sting of being stretched past limits he was used to, he also liked those fingers digging him out, “Ah… Nnngh! Aah!” The blond breathed against the mess of red hair and the bedding, his mouth agape and his nose sunken into the bed. Fingers curled into the sheets, balling into white-knuckle fists. His hips trembled, his cock hanging stiff, and his balls tight. “Mm! Iehh!” Thomas rubbed him inside, angling his fingers down and running the pads back and forth as far as they could reach. The blond’s hips jerked uncontrollably every time the Alpha precisely stroked his prostate. The pressure made his dick dance, sending a rich stream of precum that connected the head of his cock to Aiden’s lower stomach waving between them.

The Omega slurred, “D-don—nnah! In! Dee—eeeh… D-deep!”

“You like it here, Milo?” the Alpha asked.

“You like this, Milo?” Aiden asked at his turn. “You like being touched inside?” The redhead slipped his hands over Milo’s skin, his mate more than subdued. His thumbs followed their sides, where their chests were pressed together and continued down the blond’s lower stomach. So much pre had been slung between them, and yet his mate’s cock still seemed so eager to spit into Aiden’s hands. His touch was fluid, featherlight, his fingertips barely grazing the cock’s head. And even if he barely touched his lover, he was drenched in the Omega’s leakage. “You definitely like that prostate massage… Your cock’s rock hard even though you just came!”

“N-noooh! Ngah…”

“Think he’s gonna cum again?” Thomas teased the blond, his words clearly a taunt and his fingers drilling the Omega’s ass.

“D-Dooonh…”

“Would you cum if Thomas shoved his fat cock in your ass?” the redheaded Omega’s words rolled off his tongue like a sweet poison. “Imagine what it would feel like to have your prostate crushed.”

“Wow… I might be the one getting crushed,” the Alpha noted. While Milo had been good and slicked enough to take two of his fingers, Thomas found that inserting a third finger became more challenging. Milo gasped, his hips moving away from him when he scissored his fingers to spread him, only to arch his back into the touch again when he fondled him.

“My Omega’s always so tight,” the redhead purred, “So tight he’s gonna make a big, tough Alpha cry, hm?”

Milo hadn’t yet felt the sting of a third finger when Thomas decided to take them out and, out of desperation, he breathed out, “Yesssh…”

“Yeah? You wanna make an Alpha like me cry?” Thomas hissed. He handled Milo’s ass, spreading his cheeks to release a fresh glob of slick he spread around the blond’s hole. He angled his cock, his head firmly pressed against the tight ring of muscle as he pumped the length. The tip of his dick penetrated the Omega with reasonable ease, the slickened hole eager to be filled. Thomas didn’t aim for easy, though; he slammed his cock into the Omega, his hips slapping Milo’s rear.

“Oops! No, no!” The redheaded Omega was quick to catch his mate when he jerked forward. “Just breathe, Milo… He’s going to take it easy,” Aiden cooed at his mate, throwing the Alpha a warning glare to match the intonation of the last word he spoke.

“No…” the blond simply whimpered back. His forehead was pressed hard into the fabric. His hips shuddered, the stretch was too much that he couldn’t let the Alpha sink his cock any deeper inside of him. The sparks flew up his spine and tears pooled in his eyes. Even if he held his breath in—he wouldn’t be caught dead crying regardless of being an Omega—he wouldn’t fool his mate.

“Shhh… That’s a good Omega,” Aiden cooed.

“No, he’s really tight…” the Alpha hissed. He rocked his hips, but if Milo’s ass didn’t let him go, it definitely wasn’t giving way either. Even a slick was forced out of the Omega’s ass, easing the friction, Milo was still too tight for Thomas to move. “He too tight… I’m never gonna get it in like this.” He wrapped the blond’s locks around his hand, tangling himself a secure grip at the base of the male’s head. Milo was pulled up on his knees, a firm grip pulling his arms back and his hair yanked back. The rest Thomas left to Milo to raise on his own.

Milo yelped and hissed, his teeth bared and his free hand reaching for the back of his head, “Ack, fuck!

“Thomas!” the redhead quickly pushed himself up. He reached for Milo, to hold him so his hair wouldn’t be pulled so hard. Aiden held his lover’s hips. While he certainly did see where Thomas hoped to go from here, Milo’s reaction made him worry. He held off a growl, “You can’t pull his hair like that!”

“Wha!?” Thomas frowned incredulously.

“It hurts!” the redhead’s tone quickly became exasperated.

“What do you—he did it to me!”

Aiden was stumped. His lips parted and his jaws clenched, but there were no words left for him to argue with. He spoke slowly through his teeth, heavily emphasizing each word, “It hurts.”

“Okay!” the Alpha’s released his grip with a scoff, letting Milo’s hair down. Instead, he brought his hand to the blond’s collarbone. “Sorry!”

Aiden scoffed right back before ripping his glare from the Alpha and giving Milo a more dewy look. He dragged his hand over the unmarked skin, leading down to Milo’s softening erection. “Mm, what do you think you’re doing getting soft now?” the redhead’s voice was soft and gentle despite the Omega’s intention on setting a more arousing mood, “We can’t have that at all.”

“Hng… sorry…” the blond muttered and raised a hand to rub at his eyes. He kept his back arched, the Alpha’s length still probing to penetrate him deeper than he felt ready. But holding his hips stable was hard when Thomas let go of his arm, so he moved a big hand to his pelvis, and urged him to let his hips fall back. He could feel he already had half the Alpha’s cock pulsating inside of him, and the pool in the pit of his stomach certainly wanted it, but he couldn’t control how much his ass clenched around the other male. “S-slow,” he was made to swallow his words early, though, when the redhead touched his cock. He let his head fall back against Thomas’s shoulder while Aiden slowly worked his cock back to its erect state. Thomas pulled him back even further on his cock, “Mmm, it’s too big… It won’t fit.”

“I know—”

“Just take it slow, Milo,” Aiden interrupted the Alpha with a purr of his own, “Focus on me…” Aiden laid gentle, almost shy kisses over the blond Omega’s pale jaw. While one hand stroked the underside of his lover’s cock, he slid the other down to play with his balls. The redhead took his lover’s lips with a withdrawn kiss. Even as Milo allowed for it to deepen, Aiden teased him still by running the tip of his tongue skittishly on Milo’s lips. He teased the other until he wouldn’t be given a choice but to give into to the blond’s neediness as Aiden found the blond’s hands cupped his cheeks tight when he tried to pull away again. Milo wasn’t so evasive. He could force the redheaded Omega into a proper kiss even if he had to suck on Aiden’s tongue.

Thomas was able to push his cock into the Omega all the way to the base. Milo was warm and wet inside, but so tight that pulling out still felt uncomfortable. Still, he was able to move his hips and slowly fuck into the blond.

Milo moaned into the redhead’s mouth at the feel of the push and pull. The walls of his ass relaxed, swallowing the cock that had been too big for him up until now. His hips rocket with the Alpha’s, pushed forward when Thomas began slamming into him and pushing back when he felt himself be emptied. “Ah!” Milo’s voice came out to break their kiss, but Aiden wouldn’t let him pause longer than he needed to. Aiden’s tongue explored his mouth, his heat-sweetened saliva mixing with Milo’s, while the Alpha’s cock explored the deepest parts of his ass.

The blond’s voice began leaking more and more as the man thrust his hips into him faster. The vigorous movement rocked even the Omega’s bed against the wall. The sound of Milo’s moans, Aiden’s gentle coaxing, and Thomas’s laboured breaths mixed along with the sound of flesh meeting flesh.

And when Milo couldn’t bring himself to utter anything else other than mewls and whimpers at the feel of his tight ass being spread, Aiden eagerly adorned the blond’s vanilla-coloured skin with kisses, from his jaw to his chest. Aiden taunted the Omega’s lower stomach when the Alpha grabbed Milo’s hips to drill him. Milo’s stomach felt hard to the touch, Aiden even being able to feel the head of Thomas’s cock punching through his lover’s gut if he pressed hard enough. “Doesn’t it feel good?”

But Milo only answered with gasps and whines when the redhead grabbed his cock again and jerked him fast and hard.

The redheaded Omega moved slowly, rolling on his back to mouth at his mate’s balls. It was awkward at first, but when Milo started pushing his hips against Thomas—as if to beg for the Alpha’s knot—the blond’s upper body was released, and Milo caught himself between Aiden’s legs. The blond tightened around Thomas’s cock and swallowed him with such greed that the Alpha simply had to comply. Milo didn’t have to speak when his body clearly begged to be filled. Thomas moved the strands of hair, sticky with sweat, from the boy’s shoulders to press his nose in the crook of the Omega’s shoulders, the scent still natural and woodsy. Had he been sane of mind, he might have been surprised by the unmarred state of Milo bonding gland, the flesh bare of any marks that would otherwise claim him. He was convinced the Omegas had long since bonded each other.

Aiden was, it should seem, just as eager as Thomas to meet his mate’s needs. The Omega opened his mouth, wet and warm, and swallowed Milo’s cock. He bobbed his head without restraint as he was well accustomed to the blond’s size, finding the position even easing the act. Aiden licked the underside of the Omega’s dick, around the head and over the slit, before he buried the hardened member to the base with a low rumble in his throat.

The assault was brutal for Milo, both his front and back devoured at the same time. He moaned curses and unintelligible words, each cut short by the intense punch to his gut and the tantalizing affections drawn to the head of his cock. Milo wanted to be knotted, to finish in his lover’s mouth, for the fever inside of him to be forgotten—at least until their next heat. Unable to utter even a semblance of a word; however, Milo keened and cried, his pleas lewd and loud to guide Thomas. When the Alpha grabbed the blond’s shoulder, his back tensed with the expectation of what was to come.

_ A knot. _

Full and hard, thicker than anything he had ever tried using with Aiden to sate their previous cycles, a real Alpha’s knot. Milo wanted it inside him, but he would have ran if Thomas wasn’t holding him back when he slammed the bulge into the blond. Milo came hard, eyes rolling back and mouth opened in a silent scream. Aiden swallowed him, all of him, and Thomas bite down a growl as the Omega clasped around him tight, locking him into place.

The redhead winced, hissing and releasing his lover’s cock when Milo’s nails dug into the flesh of his rump in a desperate attempt to cling to consciousness. He didn’t move, though, and instead caressed his mate’s own thighs until the blond could naturally come back to his senses. Aiden focused on everything else rather than the pain; he looked at Milo’s cock, the head an angry and overly stimulated red twitch with each shot of semen he was being pumped with. Aiden licked the blond’s crotch clean, savouring and revelling in his mate’s scent. Aiden nipped softly at the blond’s inner thigh and pressed his tongue to catch the robust and all-consuming scent of sandalwood decking after being soaked with a warm Summer’s rain.

“C’ mon, Milo...” The Alpha’s tone was worn, submissive, but so-very content. Thomas pinched the blond’s neck ever so gently, rubbing soothing circles into the skin. He pushed the Omega’s head down, face flush to the redhead’s cocklet. “Aiden made you feel good, didn’t he?”

Indeed, he did. Aiden was a good mate, a kind and devoted lover to Milo, always ready to give in to the blond’s ever demand. Milo was also tired. His eyelids felt heavy, as did his limbs, and the fullness of the heat that spread gathered into his stomach was comfortable enough that he thought if even for a minute, he could let his body fall against over his mate and he would be lulled to sleep by the redheaded Omega’s scent. But Aiden was an indulgent lover who deserved the blond’s affections.

His mind softened, and with the gentle coaxing of the hand at the back of his head, Milo took the cock into his mouth, and Aiden sighed when Milo made his throat vibrate around his small cock. Aiden shuffled underneath the blond to reach his ass and tongued at the slick that had gathered on Thomas’s balls. Thomas guided Milo’s head over the redhead’s length until Aiden came undone. He cleaned them both, determined to leave no residue on the other man. 

They stayed together, the three of them, petting and kissing, whispering sweet nothings to one another, to ride out their orgasm, and then until Thomas was able to slip out of the Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will most likely be the last you see of Thomas. From here on out, the next chapters will be all about Milo and Aiden. I can't wait to write two Omegas in love!

**Author's Note:**

> French notes:  
“T-Ta main! Hmm! Milo! Putain de—Anh!! Ta main!!” - "Y-your hand! Hmm! Milo! Fuck-Anh!! Your hand!"  
Aiden is a French ginger because he's cute.
> 
> My roleplay partner and I were throwing around these ideas for Milo and Aiden concerning what sort of people they'd be, y'know? Like what their personality it, or what they study in college... stuff like that. We also got to thinking about their children. Since Milo and Aiden are both Omegas, they can't have children with one another. Sad, I know. Ginger babies are the cutest damn thing in the world. Well, this fic isn't about how they get pregnant at all!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it because I have great things planned that I'll be adding to this fic shortly, hopefully!


End file.
